earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
Doomsday
History Doomsday is a very formidable and very un - killable being. He is first known by Kryptonians as a mythological tale, being a being of pure destructive power, in fact his power was so great he nearly caused the destruction of Krypton thousands of years ago. He was said to be so dangerous that Rao, the Kryptonian Sun God trapped him away deep within Krypton, many generations later, a team of scientists explored deep within the catacombs of Krypton to discover a small infant child, one of the scientists took him without the knowledge of the others, his new adoptive genetacist father performed thousands of experiments on him editing and affecting his genetics, DNA, and cells allowing him to adapt to any and all forms of injury, even to the point of coming back from Death itself, after thousands of years of experimenting and genetic experimentation, Doomsday was truly born, he was now the perfect living organism in every mental and physical way possible, but with being exposed and murdered by the savage creatures of Krypton for so long, he has had enough, he soon then killed his own father and destroyed basically most to all life forms on it except for a few breeds of Kryptonian animals and a few Kryptonians, soon though his destructive rampaging lead to a disastrous result as he set the self destruction of Krypton in motion, but he did not care as he kept ravaging as much as he could before the self destruction of the planet, when the planet finally did destroy it self, Doomsday's body was almost completely vaporized only leaving his skeleton left, after many years of regenerating his body had a weird turn as he did not recover as the insane monster he once was but as a infant of humanoid distinction, his regenerating finished, he crash landed on a mysterious planet, which just so happen to be earth. He then was takin in by a young couple in north america after his crash landing, he was then raised as a regular human child until he slowly discovered the true nature hidden deep within him, he rampaged through the small city until he released his rage and turned back into his humanoid form, he fled to the big city though in search of another life of what just happened. PersonalityCategory:Character created by Abbadon the Destroyer Doomsday at first to anyone that comes in contact with him see him as a monster and as so, he ravages and destroys all that he can because of his one goal in life, to exterminate all life in universe, this is because of the many torturous experiments done to him in his infancy which is also the main reason of why he is so destructive and reckless with anything to begin with. But there is another side of him, if and when calmed down he is a very intelligent being with genius level intellect when it comes to astronomy and living biology as he inherited it while being created by his "Father" who placed millions of years worth of data and knowledge into his brain making him very intelligent, when calm he is not a rampaging monster but something akin to a lone wolf who prefers silence and solitary confinement rather than company, though he is much more reasonable, he still has the wish for the destruction of all life, preferably by his hand. Powers & Abilities * 'Peak Supernatural Conditioning (Master Level): '''Doomsday's physical conditioning outclasses most mortal beings in the universe, Due to his adapting physiology he is constantly becoming stronger and more conditioned, his physical prowess is so immense he can out do beings on the level of even Superman in terms of some categories such as: Strength, Durability, Etc... ** '''Peak Supernatural Strength: '''Doomsday has enough strength to literally lift and throw skyscrapers across cities with great ease and can even out do beings like Superman and others on his level in strength. ** '''Peak Supernatural Speed: '''While not being able to fly or have speed based abilities like people like Superman or Flash, Doomsday is unable to achieve feats of speed like traveling at light speed, but is still able to achieve great speeds such as the speed of sound just by running, it is even possible for him to reach speeds measured in Machs as well. Though his traveling speeds might not be much compared to others, his reaction level would be able to keep up with the likes of Superman. ** '''Peak Supernatural Durability: ' Doomsday is one of the most durable mortal beings in the universe, surviving cosmic events such planetary annihilation and even Supernova implosions, though he owes it all to his adapting physiology as he has been caught in such events before and killed by them, and after he was regenerated has a keen immunity to them, while he is not completely immune to harm from cosmic events like the latter he has a better defense against them meaning they cannot kill him again. * '''Adapting Physiology: '''Doomsday was genetically created to be the most perfect life form, and while he may not be created with the immunities from all forms of death possible at the beginning of his life, he can in fact gain them through dying to them, which is why his creator kept killing him in the wilds of Krypton, so to put it in the most basic terms of english, What '''DOES '''kill him, makes him stronger. As he would then regenerate after his death and then grow an immunity or at least a great defense towards was killed him before. * '''Immortality: '''Doomsday is literally created to '''NOT '''permanently die or be killed, he has a unstoppable form of regeneration that will keep resurrecting him no matter what happens to him, Doomsday is also unable to die of natural causes. * '''Kryptonian Sensory: '''Doomsday was given a special sensing ability that allows him to track and sense the presence of any being with any trace of Kryptonian DNA, no matter how faint or weak it is. * '''Genius Level Intellect (when calm): '''Doomsday was given a special intellect that propelled him to a genius level intelligence as when he was created, his creator inputed millions of years worth of technological, biological, and astronomical data into his brain making him a very intelligent being when calm. Weaponry * '''Bone Protrusions: '''Through out his many years of adapting and evolving, Doomsday has gained weapons and armor through the bones sticking out of his skin, he can use them ad claws or as knuckle and fist weapons allowing him to damage the most durable of beings or objects. Themes Category:Page added by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Male characters Category:Living Characters Category:Immortal Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens